A Regular Night at the Bar
by Jikoo
Summary: Tsunade and Jiraiya are enjoying a latenight drink at the local bar as so many times before. But how will this night be different from all the previous? TsuJir pairing, containes adult themes. Please R


**A Regular Night at the Bar**

**by: Jikoo**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-Sama does_

A Tsunade/Jiraiya fanfiction, since I adore Tsunade. She is a wonderful character, and her relation with Jiraiya is one of the best things about the whole Naruto show, even though it's not depicted much I guess. Well that just leaves more room for my imagination!

Enjoy

* * *

She looks at him trough corner of her eye. Studies his form without letting him know that she is looking. It's not much of an effort since he is currently downing his seventh cup of sake. She watches him as she empties the contents of her own drink in one swift sip. When she exhales, she can smell the fumes of alcohol on her own breath, making her comfortably dissy.

The local bar is filled with other people she recognizes, in varying degrees of intoxication. People like Shukaku and Inochi are playfully brawling at the exit. She finds it amusing how Shukaku has to be home before midnight on account of his wife, and that is probably what the argument between him and Inochi is about. So nothing new there. Actually the night seems like any other. Herself seated at the bar, enjoying free drinks with her former teammate. She looks at him again, not really knowing why. God knows she had looked at him enough through the years. He shouts at the barman in a deep and rugged voice to bring more sake for himself and "the prinsess". The barman happily complies and as always brings more drinks accompanied with endless pleasantries. She guesses her job comes with certain advantages after all.

"Princess", he always called her that when he was drunk. Although she never had told him, she kind of liked that. He turnes and smiles at her as the barman brings even more sake to the both of them.

"For you Tsunade-hime" he exclaims with a silly corteous bow.

"Bah, it's not like your buying" she remarks with a laugh

"Don't be like that" he replies with fake indignation and pokes her in the side.

She is suprised he did not poke her breasts, it would certainly not be the first time, but then again he knows the consequenses for such an act. Jiraiya is one of the few people she knows about that seemed to get smarter when they got drunk. Or perhaps he turned more into himself. She had always suspected his silly, semi-perverted personality to be a cover. Not many people knew him well, she was not even sure she did herself.

He holds up the eight cup of sake and seems to study it for a little while.

"To Sarutobi-sensei" he exclaims, suddenly looking at her.

She raises her own cup and in a moment of silence the commemorate the loss of their mentor. In a picture perfect world there would have been three people sitting at the bar, and their mentor would be home studying. But such is life of people of their occupation. She has come to terms with that a long time ago.

The serious mood is soon replaced by a cheerful one as a certain drunk spandex dressed Jounin exclames that he will arm wrestle anyone in the bar and if he looses he will run 600 laps around Konoha village. She laughs at his dramatic pose, and briefly wonders if she should take him up on the challenge. Deciding that 600 laps is too much of a punishing for drunken sillyness she turns back to her drink.

"One more Hokage-sama?" The barman asks observing her empty cup.

"As always" she replies

As the barman pours her drink she catches Jiraiya looking at her.

"Wattcha' looking at?" she asks half curious, half annoyed.

"Oh nothing much" Jiraiya replies playfully.

"Are you picking a fight Jiraiya?" she says, setting her drink down looking at him menacingly.

"No, not at all. I'd be far to scared pick a fight with the Hokage herself" he replied holding up his hands infront of him in surrender.

"Good" she replies chuckling. "Cus you would loose, you baka"

"Hai, hai Tsunade-hime"

That last statement was not necessarily true. Jirayia was one of the few shinobi in the world who could do battle with her evenly. Even though she would never admit it, he was probably capable of beating her. She respected him for that, even if she covered under their childlike rivalry.

"I'd better call it the night" comes the unexpected statement from her comrade

"Huh? Are you sick or something?" she ask surprised. "Or are you just going to pick up some poor unsuspecting girl and have your way with her?" she quirks an eyebrow at him.

"Don't say that Tsunade-hime. I'd never do such a thing!"

"Yeah right. I have read some of what you write you know!"

"So even the mighty Hokage carved in stone has urges?" he retorts playfully.

She hated this. She had always hated how he could turn the tables so quickly in a conversation. And when he was in this mood, she could be sure he would talk about something embarrassing for her. She had walked straight into this one. Cursing at herself in her head she tried to form an inteligent answer.

"No, you hentai baka!" she almost shouts blushing, if only for a second. "I just read some to confirm what a raging pervert you are!"

She can see that this is amusing him to no end.

"If you say so, Tsunade-hime"

She struggles to find an answer, in her anger and only comes up with a half-good one.

"I'm the Hokage, I have no time for your dirty books, or cheesy love stories."

He looks at her quizzically. "No room for love stories?" he askes "The way I see it, non deserve it more than you"

She is bewildered at his last statement, she can't tell if he is beeing serious or not. The uncertainty is wached away as he lifts his hand and strokes her cheek with genuine compassion. She can feel his rugged hand, hardened through countless battles and is left dumbstruck.

"Good night, Tsunade-hime" he says, as he get up to leave. He smile at her lightly "Bye"

He walk out the exit as she sit in silence for a moment.

"Wait Jiraiya!" She yell after him

"Huh?" he stop and turne against her.

"I'l walk you home"

* * *

The walk to Jiraiya's apartment is not very long, but very silent. That's until he gets nostalgic and start to talk about the old days. She smiles slightly and listens, the alcohol was apparently getting to him after all.

"I remember you sitting on that pole in the training-field, after the bell test with Sarutobi sensei, mocking me" he says looking into the air.

"What about it?" she asks

"Oh, nothing really, you were smug from beating, as always." He reminisces

"You deserved it, for always making remarks about my chest" she half glares at him

He casts a glance below her neck, not even trying to hide where he is looking.

"I must have had myopia, they look just fine to me" he grins at her.

"Bah, keep your eyes to your self, perv" she reply faking annoyance. She is used to him looking, his peeping skills are not as perfect as he might believe them to be.

They reach his apartment, it's not a big place, Jiraiya had never been a demanding man.

"Care for a beer?" Jiraiya askes as they reach his door step

"Sure" she replies shortly as she follows him into his apartment. It's a classical bachelor pad. the living room is kind of a mess, a few clothing items spread across the floor, centered around the couch that doubles as a bed. Jiraiya walk into the kitchen to fetch the drinks as she flops down on his couch.

"So, I see you are comfortable on my bed Tsunade-hime" he remarks with a smirk, standing in the doorway to the kitchen, tossing her a beer. She catches it with one hand and opens it in one movement.

"It's a couch, don't get any ideas mr. Novel writer"

They sit on the couch chatting about everything and nothing, like so many drunken nights before, and after each successive beer Jirayia gets worse at hiding his attraction towards her. She doesn't mind really, she knows he would never do anything to her. At least not without her permission. And that is one thing he will never get.

Or will he?

She comes to the conclusion that it could be worse. Less handsome men had showed interest in her before. Jiraiya is actually quite handsome she decides, not knowing if it's the alcohol in her system that's talking. He gives off a commanding presence, even slumped on a bed. Or was it a couch?

"Do you still look at me like before?" she interrupts their conversation, kind of surprised at herself for asking.

The question catches him off guard, and he hesitates to answer.

"Ehm, what exactly do you mean?" he answers twisting uncomfortably under her gaze not knowing where the conversation is heading.

"Well, do ya?" she continue with an unexpected intensity..

"Well... yeah, sure" he replies, half expecting to be punched across the livingroom.

"Why?" she asks sincerely

The answer comes strangely enough without hesitation

"When I first looked you, I found that you were beautiful. You are still beautiful, Tsunade-hime. Therefore I look"

For a slight moment she is angry at him for his peeping, but that feeling fades like a candle in a storm as she realizes he truly means what he says. A warm feeling spreads from a the knot in her stomach, as blood rushes to her head, making her blush. She meets his gaze, almost expecting him to brake it and make the whole thing out to be just another joke. But he doesn't. He looks back into her eyes calmly, making the knot in her stomach acke. She raises her hand and puts it under his chin, closing her eyes. As she leans in to give him a kiss on the forehead, she scolds herself because she has never ever done it to him before. She has done it to Dan and Nawaki and Naruto, all people she cared deeply about. She has never done it to Jiraiya, and she cannot think of anyone that has willingly put their life on the line for her more than him. He deserves her recognition, he deserves her friendship. He deserves her love. That thought crosses her mind as her lips connect with what is supposed to be his forehead.

She opens her eyes and discover that Jiraiya has lifted his head ever so slightly. Her kiss of affection has missed it's target. Her lips is not on his forehead, but rather pressed ever so lightly onto her own. She is enraged at his surprising intrusion, but just like before that feeling vanishes just as sudden as it appeared, as the knot in her stomach explodes. His lips move painfully slow across her own as he puts an arm around her and rests his hand on the small of her back. For a reson she has been unwilling to admit to herself for a long time she kisses him back. Parting her lips, she tilts her head sideways and lean into him with a hand gently on his chest. They fall back on his bed not braking their lip lock for a second her on top of him. His rugged hands move up her back and tangles into her hair, that has somehow come loose from it's usual pony-tails. She pushes her body against his feeling wanted and needed. Most of all protected. She wonders briefly if she is doing something wrong. A Hokage should not feel the need for protection. She is the one in charge of protecting everybody in the village, she should be strong. No, she must be strong. But the doubts in her mind are washed away as his tongue slides into her mouth sending delightful shivers down her spine.

"Tsunade-hime.." he whispers softly into her ear, as his lips move to the nape of her neck. She shivers at the sensation of his warm breath on his skin as he speaks to her. His hands come up to her sides and she moans ever so slightly into his mouth as he kisses her again. He has taken control, and it's a strange sensation to her, not to have to have that control herself. All her life, she has tried and wanted to control everything. Not in a bad way, but as means to protect the people she loves. It hasen't always worked out, and she is painfully aware of that. It scares her, not to have control. But lying on a creaky bed in the midst of empty beer-cans she feels safe. She feels protected.

His hands wander across her body and grows bolder as their kiss deepens further. Her hair envelopes his face and seals them off from the world outside. Now it's just the two of them, and nothing else in the world seem to exist. His hands are on her shoulders now, and even though she can't see them she in constantly aware of where they are. He slides his hands up to her face once again pressing his lips tighter against hers. He nibbles lightly on her bottom lips as his hands moves to her shoulders again, hooking his thumbs under the fabric of her top gently pulling it down to her waist. She breaks the kiss and sit up, suddenly feeling cold as her chest is bare. He looks at her with passion and takes a deep breath as he takes in her beautifully sculpted breasts in the dim light of his apartment. Her skin tingles and her heart beats harder as she await his next move. He sits up, so that she is straddling him and gives her a featherlight kiss. She feels small being so close to him, his hands are nearly twice the size of hers. But it's a good thing she think to herself as she runs her fingers through his wiery mop of white hair. He catches her hand in his own and kisses it, just as he would her lips and looks at her again.

"There is no need for charades Tsunade-hime" he speaks softly.

She is confused for a while, but soon realizes what is happening. Sensing a slight power-surge from him she can feel the illusion she wears like a second skin fade away. Wrinkles and imperfecies appear on her body under his scrutiny. Startled she covers her bare chest with one arm and desperatly reaches for her previously disposed of garment. He stops her hand, and she looks at him with angry and hurt eyes. Why would he do that? She looks down on herself and see scars that she has almost forgotten about, and they bring painful memories. A lump grows in her troath, she feels so very naked and stepped on. She can't read his expression in her anger, fighting back tears that tries to burst out from under her cracking mask. She fights to try and say something but falters.

"You...b..bastard!" she stutter, stumbling over her own words.

He seems unfased by all this, and continues to look at her just like he has all evning.

"Tsunade-hime..." he speaks again tracing a finger over a certain scar on her chest, that brings back memories of blood, carnage, courage and salvation to both of them.

"There you are.." he continues looking at her with a warm smile on his face. He leans in close, so close that she can feel his breath on her now tear stained cheeks.

"There's my girl" he finishes stroking his hand over her cheek in the same manner he did at the bar earlier that night.

She sniffs as she look back into his eyes, and sees the eyes of someone who loves her. Loves her for what she is, and what they have been though. She shakes violently as her sobs increases, but in her tears she smiles widely at him, feeling incredibly relived. Through her tears she smiles back at him and half laughs. He laughs with her stroking her cheek once more, with the back of his hand.

Not giving him any warning she throws herself at him, crushing him into the bed and clinging to him for dear life. She presses her face into his chest, and his shirt grows wet with her tears. It's a wonderful feeling to be able to cry like this. She has not cried in years it seems, always as rigid as the face on the mountainside for the sake of her people. He kisses the top of her head and whispers sweet comforting nothings to her.

She curls into his arms and feels at home.

He lifts her head by her chin until it is leveled with his and kisses away the tears on her cheeks. She smiles at him again from behind puffy eyes before grabbing the back of his head, pulling him into an bruising kiss. He is a bit taken aback by this, but quickly responds to the treatment. Soon they are entangled on the bed again, as she gets her hands under his shirt and pulls it over his head. He has scars of his own, each telling a story of battle just like hers. She places a trail of kisses along them all. He looks like his is carved out of rock, as his body bears the signs of having been through relentless training for countless hours.

She wants him. And as her kisses trails closer to the waistband of his pants, she becomes very much aware that he wants her. Badly. It's been a long time since she has done anything like this to anyone, but she proceeds on instinct. Stroking the bulge in his loose pants testingly, she gets just the reaction she was hoping for. He grunts and twists under her touch, his body urging her to go further. She complies, continuing with the treatment with one hand, as she raises herself eye level with him. She can see the passion in his eyes and his breath stops for a moment as she squeezes her hand tight around him. She is back in control, and she kind of like that. But it won't last long.

He puts his hands around her waist and effortlessly lifts her up into the air. One arm around her waist,he gets to his feet and pulls down her undergarments. She is completely naked in his arms as he looks at her from head to toe, enjoying every inch of her. He raises her so that her breasts are right in front of him, and she instinctively lacks her legs around him.Suddenly he seems to explode into action. He cups one of her full breasts with one hand and lets his tongue flicker over the rosy bud. She whimpered as he continued kissing, and caressing her whole bosom, not ever missing a spot. Grasping the sides of his head she pushed him closer and reveled in the feeling of his tongue twirling around her nipples. She moans into his ear, and proclaims in a husky voice that she wants him to take her.

"Not yet princess" he responds his voice muffled as he sets her back down onto the bed. His expert fingers explore her entire body followed by his nibble tongue and warm mouth. She looses herself in the sensations that are racking her body and yelps as the skilled mouth of her former teammate centers on the moist heat between her sculpted thighs. She looks down as she spreads them to give him better access. She can't see the details of his endeavor on account of his hair, but it feels heavenly. She whispers his name over and over hands in his hair, twisting on the bed. She is briefly annoyed at the thought of how he got so damn good at what he is doing, but can't seem to hold on to a single thought for more than a second. She digs her nails into his back and pulls him towards her face. Embracing him she lets her own tongue explore his mouth, tasting herself as she does so. His hand find it's way back to where his tounge was, and it is driving her towards the edge. Franticly she grabs his member and starts tugging at the same pace he is touching her in. He moans into her ear sending shivers down her spine, making her buck her hips towards him. Whispering her name once again he positions himself at her entrance stopping for a moment as to ask for permission. This is just what she has been denying herself for so many years, she had almost forgotten how good it could feel. They both look each other with half open mouths, breathing heavily.

"Please.." she breathes, and in the next moment he is inside of her.

He grunts as he starts moving slowly in and out of her, and she reacts by bucking her hips against him. The feeling is incredible and as his long white mop of hair envelopes them, they are back in their private world with just the two of them and an incredible feeling. Their bodies move together, as their hands and mouths grasp anything they come in contact with. Burning hot skin slide against eachother as their moans grow louder as the old bed threatens to collapse under them. It does not matter, the only thing in the world are the two of them, their passion, their bodies entangled.

Their love.

The world spins as Jiraiya lean backwards gritting his teeth, roaring her name. She feels him release inside of her and it drives her over the edge and she climaxes flailing wildly under him screaming in ecstacy.

They collapse onto the bed breathing heavily.

As she crawls into the nook of her lovers arm, she thinks to herself that she could get used to this.

To be loved.


End file.
